


A Day In The Life

by WantonLewdity



Series: Breaking the Wonder Woman [3]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Other, Public Sex, To an extent anyway, this qualifies as public sex right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonLewdity/pseuds/WantonLewdity
Summary: Diana wakes up home and safe, and with a gift from Bruce.





	A Day In The Life

Diana woke suddenly. She’d dreamt she’d been captured by Steppenwolf and become his willing concubine. Or, fucktoy, rather. That was much closer to the things he’d made her do. She clicked on her lamp and looked around the room. Yes, this was still her apartment. Outside her window she could see the Eiffel Tower peeking over the rooftops. She was home. She was safe.

 

So why did her whole body ache like she’d just spent three weeks getting fucked by Arthur?

 

Brushing it aside as nothing more than the lingering presence of a dream that was already slipping from her mind, she rolled over and got out of bed, brushing her dark hair out of her face. The clock said it was a little after six in the morning. She wasn’t due at work for another three hours and her local patisserie wouldn’t be open for at least another hour or so.

 

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, staring at herself in the mirror as she waited for it to warm. Why did she look so exhausted, and why was her throat so red? She raised a hand to trace the redness around her entire neck. It was almost like…

 

Diana was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. She checked the number, her building’s main office, and answered it.

 

“Yes, hello?”

 

“ _ Good morning, Miss Prince. I apologize for waking you, but we have a package here for you from Wayne Enterprises. You told us to alert you should Wayne send anything at all. _ ”

 

Bruce. He was kind and young, all things considered. On a good day she might even consider him handsome. But by the gods was he ever inconsiderate of time differences.

 

“ _ Miss Prince?” _

 

“Yes, sorry. Could you bring it up, please?”

 

“ _ Certainly, Miss Prince. One moment please. _ ”

 

The line clicked dead and Diana set down the handset. Whatever Wayne was sending her that merited a five AM delivery had better be good. Of course, she hadn’t actually been asleep to warrant a grumpy reception, but neither he nor his delivery man needed to know that. Truly, it was fun to pretend to be outraged and make Bruce squirm.

 

A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door. The doorman handed her a small black box with a smile and a nod. Just from looking at it, Diana could tell this wasn’t going to be worth it. She opened the box. Inside was a smaller box with a card sitting on top.

 

_ Diana, _ __   
_ After our last time together, I thought you’d like this _ _   
_ __ Bruce

 

Ah, their last time together. Not long after Russia, he’d taken her out for dinner and they had talked for hours. It was almost the next morning before they left the restaurant. She’d told him all about life on Themyscira and about Steve. He told her about his family and Jason Todd. They walked around Metropolis and saw the dawn before retiring to his apartment and…

 

She felt her face flush at the recollection. They had a good time, in any case. Diana set the card aside and lifted out the smaller box. It was surprisingly heavy for all the size it was. She gave it a gentle shake. No rattle. What exactly had Wayne sent her? Carefully, slowly, she opened the box. Inside, on a small satin pillow, was…. Something. It looked almost pear shaped, and it was glass. Crystal clear, too. She lifted it out. Yes, definitely solid glass by the weight of it. She eyed it over, noting its unusual shape, how it started at a gentle point, grew thicker as it went down, then tapered, then flared out again to a flat base. It’s almost as if..

 

No. No he hadn’t sent her this. Diana quickly realized what exactly it was, having seen her fair share over the years.

 

Bruce Wayne had sent her a solid glass butt plug. Bastard.

 

Why would he have even thought to get her something like this? One night of sex and already he wanted what all men usually get around to asking for. Had she given him any indication she might be interested in things like this? No! Moreover, why couldn’t she take her eyes off it? 

 

Why was she curious what it might feel like?

 

She tossed it gently in her hand, appreciating the sheer weight of it. She cast an eye at her bathroom, where the shower was still running, steam beginning to roll out through the open door. Maybe trying it once in the shower couldn’t hurt  _ too _ much. She took it into the bathroom and set it gently on the counter. She searched through her cupboards and drawers for anything that might serve as lubricant, finding an almost empty bottle of baby oil. Just enough left to suit her needs. It was fate. Diana sat on the edge of her tub and stared at the plug, taunting her from where she left it on the counter.

 

Was she really about to do this? Yes. Yes she was. And why not? There was a first time for everything.

 

Besides, some part of her was begging her to do it, to slip it in ever so slowly and feel herself stretch around it. Slowly, Diana stood and faced her full length mirror. She dropped her robe and stared at herself, turning on the spot to admire herself. She bent low and peered over her shoulder at her shapely backside, toned from centuries of training. Reaching back with one hand to spread herself, she grabbed the bottle of oil. She brought her hand back and dripped the oil onto it. It was cold for having sat in a warm cupboard for several weeks. Diana flicked her hair, damp from the steam, out of her face, and reached back again with her now oiled hand.

 

Not knowing quite what to expect, and yet somehow knowing, she poked gently at herself, slipping first one finger in, then another. The sensation was…. Not unpleasant at all. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. She reached for the plug and rolled it around in her oily hand, getting it slick. After a brief moment staring at it, afraid it wouldn’t fit, she moved her arm back and stared over her shoulder at her reflection.

 

With a lump in her throat, she pushed the plug forward, gasping as it pushed through her hole. As she pushed it slowly forward, widening around it as it went, she could feel her knees wanting to buckle and a moan catch in her throat. She couldn’t see how far she had left to go but fuck… She hoped it was long and not long at the same time. Just as she felt she couldn’t bear the gaping any more and was about to pull it out, she felt it pop in and catch on the flare. Exhausted and beyond horny, she allowed herself to collapse to the damp floor. She glanced over her shoulder. There, sitting beautifully between her cheeks, was the glass bottom, a lewd sight to behold.

 

After several minutes lying there, she found her way to her feet. The weight was almost too much to bear. She took a few tentative steps, almost moaning with each one. Now that it was in, what was she going to do? She hadn’t thought this far ahead. First thing was first; shower. She looked at the shower, now seeming so far across the room. So many steps away. Could she jog over, maybe? She took one brisk step and her eyes went wide. That was a no. Baby steps it was, then.

 

\--

 

Diana stepped out of the shower almost two hours after she had turned it on. Her knees were weak, the shower head still swinging where she had dropped it after her orgasm. Inside her, the plug felt heavier than ever, but she couldn’t bring herself to take it out.

 

_ Leave it in. Go to work. _

 

The deep voice inside herself was… right. That was exactly what she wanted to do. She walked to her closet, having almost mastered movement in the fairly sizable shower, and picked out her outfit for the day. A simple red dress and heels to match. As soon as she got the shoes on, she realized she had made a mistake. In heels, her walk was completely different. Oh well. She’d find a way to manage.

 

Diana left her apartment, every step sending shocks through her. She wondered would anyone notice. The deep voice inside her wanted them to. Wanted them to call her on being an anal slut where anyone could see her. Take her into her office and pull it out, fuck her, and pop it back in with a smile.

 

Where had  _ that _ come from? She shook her head to clear her mind and stepped onto the elevator, a smile on her face. She glanced at her watch. She was going to be late to work. Oh well.

 

\--

 

Steppenwolf watched his prey wander around in a daze, the heels he had strapped her into doing wonders for her thighs and her pert, shapely ass. Between her cheeks, a plug he had watched her put in himself. She thought she was back on Earth, that her life with him had all been a dream. She had no idea.

 

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't quite as smutty, but nobody's perfect.


End file.
